southparkfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мистер Мэки
Мистер Мэки Младший, психолог начальной школы в [[Южный Парк|'Южном Парке']]. Его имя никогда не озвучивалось, согласно эпизоду "Похищение Детей — Это Не Смешно", его зовут так же, как и его отца, который обратился к нему как "Младший". Его день рождения – 28 ноября. Внешний Вид Он носит зеленую рубашку, синий галстук, синие джинсы и обувь синего цвета. У него редкие черные волосы. Он носит большие очки в чёрной оправе. Он хорошо узнаваем по необычной, шарико-подобной голове. В серии "Пиписька Айка" сказано, что его голова такая большая из-за туго завязанного галстука. В серии "Похищение Детей — Это Не Смешно" были показаны его родители, у которых также большая голова (скорее всего по той же причине). В серии "Правильное использование презерватива" его галстук был снял перед he and Ms. Choksondik have intercourse, и его голова сохранила свой размер. Возможно это ошибка мультипликаторов, или галстук должен быть убран некоторое время, чтобы его голова уменьшилась. Начиная с серии "Внушительные Буфера" вид Мистера Мэки сильно изменился, сгладившись во многих местах, как Мистер Гаррисон в конце серии "Фу, Член!" и Джимбо Керн в "Ночь Живых Бомжей". Личность Мистер Мэки – один из пяти относительно важных и уравновешенных взрослых в Южном Парке. Он иногда преподавал на занятиях в школе и преподавал сексуальное образование с Мисс Заглотник. После её смерти он руководил 4 классом до того, как Мистер Гаррисон вернулся. Во время лекции о наркотиках он пустил немного марихуаны по классу, и её украли (явно одним из детей, хотя позже выясняется, что настоящим вором был Мистер Гаррисон). За это Мистер Мэки уволен из школы и выселен домовладельцем, и, чувствуя себя подавленным, он сам начинает принимать наркотики. He hates it when the children at the school defecate in the urinals, and has used at least seven different terms for the word "crap", including "mud monkey" and "chocolate corn/hot dog". He also enjoys messing with pranksters and is a prankster himself as seen in "Summer Sucks" He sides with the "Rock n' Roll" side in "I'm a Little Bit Country" but is later seen as a John McCain supporter in "About Last Night...". He isn't very proficient with computers as seen in "The Ungroundable". In "How to Eat with Your Butt" Mackey suggests to Cartman he should pursue a career writing for the show 'Friends', showing he's not a fan of the show. ".]] It is revealed in "Insheeption", Mackey is a hoarder as a result of intense psychological trauma as a child. Mackey is shown as a timid fourth grader in 1974 who is bullied by a group of children lead by Billy Thompson. It is also revealed that Mackey was a fan of Woodsy Owl who at the end of the a field trip during his fourth grade year, molested Mackey. His "give a hoot, don't pollute" message stuck in Mackey's mind as he repressed the memory, causing his hoarding tendencies. Взаимоотношения Mrs. Mackey In "Ike's Wee-Wee", after he became an outcast for supposedly giving drugs to the children, Mr. Mackey met up with a young female drug addict, who invited him to her house to fingerpaint. He accepted, and a short while later, at her place, she said they should get married and have their honeymoon in India. He agreed, but then he was rescued by the A-Team who put him into rehab. His wife has never been seen since as she was left in India. A goof is that in "Proper Condom Use", he states that the last time he had sex was 21 years ago (which accounts for his age as he also mentions he was 19 at the time). However, he clearly had sex with Mrs. Mackey. However, this is clearly backed up by the fact that he was high, so he couldn't remember it, like in "Proper Condom Use". Liane Cartman Referencing the factor of Ms. Cartman being with many men, in "Cat Orgy", at his meteor shower party, Liane is invited. When Cartman calls his mother, the screen switches to the party with Liane on the phone and Mackey walking over to her. The screen switches back to Cartman and we hear through the phone Liane and Mackey flirting with each other. Also, in "Something You Can Do with Your Finger", Cartman finds a tape that was recorded between his mother and Mackey where he was her sex slave and had to drink out of a cup that Liane urinated in. "A lot of action" In "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub", at his party, Mr Mackey shows his guests his backyard hot tub and says he gets a lot of action because of it, jokingly. It's revealed that he was actually joking in "Proper Condom Use", where he says he hasn't had sex in 21 years (besides with his "wife", when he was drugged) Ms. Diane Choksondik During her introduction in "Fourth Grader" Mr. Mackey finds Ms. Choksondik, like the other teachers, disgusting, especially her sagging breasts, however, in Proper Condom Use while Ms. Choksondik was teaching the girls about sex, Mr. Mackey taught the boys, with the two starting to talk personally with each other, and this ultimately led to the two of them having intercourse. Indeed, after Ms. Choksondik's corpse was studied in "The Simpsons Already Did It", (in which he took the form of Simpsons character, Mr Burns) Mr. Mackey's semen was found in her stomach. The news reporter explains that the semen was not what killed her, leaving the audience to presume that Ms Choksondik took some irony to her name and died choking on Mr Mackey's penis. Principal Victoria He is very often seen with Principal Victoria, even outside of school, but there has never been any concrete evidence that they are in any sort of relationship, other than business, especially since the Principal's husband appeared in "About Last Night...". They do seem to have a friendly, casual relationship though. Пение In "Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics", Mr Mackey sings Carol of the Bells In "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", Mr Mackey sings his own song "It's Easy, Mmm'kay" to his students to stop them from swearing. In "I'm a Little Bit Country", he sings the episodes final song with other South Park townspeople. Цитаты Mr. Mackey: "Why Clyde? Why did you do it?" Clyde: "I don't know." Mr. Mackey: "You got a whole school here, Clyde! M'kay? You got over three hundred people that need to use the boys' room. behind Clyde to the right side. Clyde looks away and to the left Then you decide you're gonna be a comedian, m'kay, and pinch one off in the urinal, and leave it layin' there for everyone to have to look at! tries hard to contain his laughter Okay okay, you think it's funny, but nobody else does! They gotta walk in that bathroom and see your rancid dook propped up against the back of the urinal like a brown rag doll! grins, then bursts out laughing. The door opens and Principal Victoria looks in Principal Victoria: "Mr. Mackey, Clyde's parents are here." Mr. Mackey: "M'kay, that's good! Victoria walks away. Mr. Mackey addresses Clyde again Let's see what your mom and dad have to say about your little poopscapade! Donovans show up Come on in, please. I'm just trying to get your son to explain why... he would drop a dook in the urinal!" Episodes Prominent In *"Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo" *"Damien" *"Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" *"Ike's Wee Wee" *"Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" *"Clubhouse" *"Rainforest Schmainforest" *"Cat Orgy" *"Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub" *"Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics" *"World Wide Recorder Concert" *"Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" *"Something You Can Do With Your Finger" *"4th Grade" *"Fat Camp" *"Cripple Fight" *"Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow" *"Proper Condom Use" *"Kenny Dies" *"Jared Has Aides" *"Simpsons Already Did It" *"Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" *"Child Abduction is Not Funny" *"The Death Camp of Tolerance" *"Toilet Paper" *"I'm a Little Bit Country" *"Fat Butt and Pancake Head" *"Red Man's Greed" *"South Park is Gay!" *"Butt Out" *"Up the Down Steroid" *"Die Hippie, Die" *"Erection Day" *"Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow" *"Smug Alert!" *"Manbearpig" *"Tsst" *"Mystery of the Urinal Deuce" *"Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy" *"With Apologies to Jesse Jackson" *"Cartman Sucks" *"Tonsil Trouble" *"Major Boobage" *"Breast Cancer Show Ever" *"About Last Night..." *"Elementary School Musical" *"The F Word" *"Dances with Smurfs" *"200" *"201" *"Insheeption" *"Funnybot" *"Royal Pudding" Интересные факты * Rare among major adult characters, his first name is not revelead, though it's known he has his father's according to "Child Abduction is Not Funny" * In "Insheeption", we learn that Mr Mackey was a "level 5 office hoarder", meaning that he had a hoarding disorder (which he was cured of at the end of the episode by his dream therapy). * Also in "Insheeption", we learn that he was raped (or at the very least molested) when he was in Fourth Grade by an anti-littering mascot called Woodsy Owl. *He has a verbal tick which causes him to almost always insert the word "m'kay" into his sentences (usually at the end or after a clause.) This is his most well known character trait. He speaks fluent Spanish and inserts "m'bien" (the equivalent Spanish word) into his sentences when speaking the language (as shown in "Rainforest Schmainforest"). *In-keeping with his nervous habits as an adult, he is shown to be a very nervous child in "Insheeption". Aside from his verbal tick, he is shown frequently tapping his knuckles together and behaving quite skittishly; shaking profusely and jumping when talked to. He seems to have had a very traumatic time at school, telling referring to his bedroom as "his happy place" in the same episode. *Trey Parker stated on the commentary on the Season 1 DVD that this character was based on his school counselor Mr.Lackey, "Lackey used to say, 'Trey, quit fooling around and get back to your school work, m'kay" "but now I'm making millions out of him". *Мэки один из двух учителей в начальной школе Южного парка (другой - мистер Гаррисон) которые были уволены с их работы, но позже продолжили там работать. *It was implied in "Ike's Wee-Wee" that his head size is caused by the tightness of his tie. Yet, in "Child Abduction is Not Funny", his parents are shown to have the same condition (though this might simply be because they all tie their ties too tightly.) However, in "Proper Condom Use", his tie is removed before he and Ms. Choksondik have intercourse, and his head remains the same size. This may simply be a continuity error or goof, or perhaps his tie would have to be removed for a limited time his head to shrink. *In "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" he is shown to possess a mild psychic ability; using a "mild-meld" to discover what's happening to the brainwashed children. This hasn't been used since then. *He appears to be on good terms with all of the faculty staff; he and Principal Victoria are shown spending together outside of school, he and Chef appear interact with each other favourably and he was invited to Mackey's meteor shower party in "Cat Orgy" and "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub", and he frequently tries to help Mr Garrison with his various mental health problems, going as far as to track down and visit his family to intervene and "save Mr Garrison's life", describing himself as Mr Garrison's therapist to his father in "Worldwide Recorder Concert". *В"Похищение детей - это не смешно" его отец is seen,но в "Royal Pudding" сказано, что его отец умер два года назад. Though the episodes aired almost a decade apart, in-universe they couldn't have taken place more than nine months apart. de:Mr. Mackey en:Mr. Mackey es:Señor Mackey it:Signor Mackey pl:Pan Mackey zh:麦奇老师